Tsunade (Sannin Chronicles)
Tsunade (綱手, Tsunade) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Senju Clan and a former member of Team Hiruzen. Background Tsunade is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, also the grandniece of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, leading others to call her "Princess" (姫, Hime). Appearance Tsunade is a fairly tall, light skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist length with shoulder length bangs framing both sides of her face. She ties her hair in a high ponytail. Tsunade wears a white low cut top with fishnet, a red skirt, open toed high heels, and, occasionally, a plain navy robe. She always wears the First Hokage's Necklace in clear view. When performing her duties with Konoha's medical corps, she wears an olive full body suit with a high collar. Personality Tsunade typically projects a tough demeanour, even when facing great personal difficulty. She will often refuse to acknowledge something as being a challenge, even when it is, as she feels pressure to conform to the idea everyone has of her as a prodigious medical-nin. Despite her tough exterior, Tsunade cares deeply for both her village, her two two teammates, and her teacher. She displays a dislike of arrogance, which is ironic because she has the tendency to underestimate her opponents' enemies while overestimating her own. She seems to be aware of this, to some extent, attributing it to the praise she receives. Abilities Tsunade is a prodigious medical-nin and powerful combatant. Descending from the Uzumaki and Senju clan, she also possesses an extraordinary long potential lifespan as well as life force. Taijutsu Tsunade's trademark ability is her incredible raw strength with which she is able to perform such feats as launching her targets several metres with a mere finger flick or create large craters in the ground with a simple kick. An opponent struck by her attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. While a medical-nin normally tries to avoid direct battle, Tsunade’s close-range combat skills have been considered unsurpassed, which she uses mainly to intimidate her opponents from approaching her. Intelligence Despite her young age and carefree attitude, Tsunade is extremely intelligent, especially as it pertains to medicine. She can immediately determine what kind of injuries or illness (physical or mental) a person has from a single glance. She was able to see Lightning Release's unique potential in the surgical field and pioneered several techniques taking advantage of its paralysing effect and cutting power. Medical Ninjutsu Tsunade is able to perform any procedure flawlessly and to cure and heal injuries that others would consider impossible or a lost cause. She can do so through the usage of no more than chakra or basic tools. Summoning Technique Tsunade can summon slugs of varying sizes, although she has only ever been seen summoning Katsuyu. The slugs' primary abilities seem to revolve around spitting acid and splitting into smaller slugs. Tsunade apparently has a mental connection with Katsuyu. Tsunade can transfer her chakra to a large number of slugs over long distances. By having the slugs spread out and attach themselves to wounded individuals, Tsunade is then capable of healing multiple injuries at different locations simultaneously. Stats Quotes * (to Jiraiya) "Y'know, one of these days, I'm going to break both of your arms, six of your ribs, and rupture several of your internal organs, you pervert!" Trivia * Tsunade's hobby is gambling. * Tsunade wishes to fight Jiraiya * Tsunade's favourite foods are chicken breast and ox tongue stew, while her least favourite food is liver sashimi. * Tsunade has completed 485 official missions in total: 30 D-rank, 119 C-rank, 167 B-rank, 164 A-rank, 5 S-rank. * Tsunade's favourite phrase is "Even monkeys fall from trees" (猿も木から落ちる。, Saru mo ki kara ochiru), referring to the idea that everyone makes mistakes and that no one is perfect.